


Captured, a King Boo x Reader story

by Tagarilaghost



Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001), Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Assistant, Captured, Crown, Curses, Dark, Evil, F/M, Fantasy, Feelings, Fluff, Forests, Gaming, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, Good, Kissing, Kissing is a little more uhm described (you know what I mean), Laboratories, Love, Machines, Moon, Moonlight, Not Evershade Valley or Boo Woods, Painting, Professor - Freeform, Purple, Romance, Science, Spooky, VS, Villain x Reader, hill, lab, mansion, maybe I'll add more tags later, scientist, villain, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagarilaghost/pseuds/Tagarilaghost
Summary: You got a new job and went there to see the place. When you arrived you met an old scientist, who showed you everything. He was your new crazy boss. Your job was kind of special. You had to deal with complicated creatures. Ghosts. You always get so nervous when you talk about them. After some time you get used to the job and could deal with boos and such. But the professor hides something from you. You always heard the boos laughing about you and talking about a king, who will destroy you, some plumbers and the Professor when he gets free. What will wait ahead of you? You'll find out soon.





	1. Your Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Nice you got here ;)
> 
> Well as you can see, this is a King Boo x Reader story. My favourite Mario character is King Boo so here you go.  
> Also a shoutout to all King Boo storys, which gave me the motivation to write this (This includes King Boo x Reader, Luigi x King Boo, King Boo x OCs or even Princess Peach x King Boo).
> 
> Enjoy reading!

It was a sunny and warm day. On your way to the new place, where you should start to work, you walked around an odd forest.

You were nervous, but also some kind of interested.  
You applied to a job that no one wanted to do and of course you got the job. 

There was a reason why no one was applying. Your employer was a Professor, who needed you as his assistant. He also described the job as one where the future assistant had to deal with complicated creatures. 

Ghosts. 

That was the only thing you knew. You weren’t like all the others. You were… special and the one thing that everyone fascinated, was, that you wanted to work with ghosts, especially Boos.

There was a problem, unfortunately. Whenever you talk about something that has to do with them you always get so nervous. If you saw one with your own eyes someday, you’d probably faint.

It was far away from your home, but you didn’t mind at all. You had no parents, no family, no one that cared for you, except your best friend who always supported you, but who was kind of curios about all that ghost interest.  
The farewell was difficult, but in the end you had a funny time with your friend. You will never forget this time.

While you let all those thoughts pass by, you got closer. You had to go futher into the forest and soon you saw a bunker. It was not that big at all.  
You expected a huge laboratory and not this. 

As you walked on your way to the bunker, you began to feel uncomfortable. A cool breeze passed by and everything was so oppressive that the trees seemed as if they wanted to fall on you and crush you to pieces.  
The pressure was growing and your feet were shaking uncontrollably. You knew that you should go inside quickly or else… You didn’t really know what could happen.

You began to run and knocked panic-stricken on the metal door of the bunker.  
‘Oof…’, you thought as your hand hurt and went red.

‘What a sturdy door…’

Suddenly the door was opened. A small, old looking man, wearing crazy glasses and a lab coat opened and looked at you surprised. “Ho ho! You’re already here, youngster!”, that crazy looking professor greeted you.

You thought he had drunk a little too much. He was jumping around and acting weird, but in a friendly kind of way.

‘This time will get very bizarre…’, you thought for a moment and rolled your eyes. “Uhm... Hello, I’m (Y/N).”, you said, trying to sound kind. You smiled just to make it more comfortable for yourself.

“So your name's (Y/N)? I think our paths were destined to cross. Well met, (Y/N). I’m Professor E. Gadd, but Professor’s enough.”, he explained and really sounded like a crazy scientist.  
You couldn’t really think of more until he grabbed your arm and pulled you inside. “Come in, Come in! It’s cold outside!”, he smiled and jumped into the bunker like a little child.

What a complicated new boss you have there. ‘He’s a disaster’, you thought and it made you grin.

It did look like a crazy lab and oh boy it was one. You looked around and saw many screens and buttons, a few cameras and such.

This was the place where you should work and live?! You were some kind of shocked by that thought.  
Anyways it looked like a whole mess, you would get used to it right? It wasn’t that bad at all.  
Hopefully you wouldn’t have to clean up the whole lab every day. If so, it would get very annoying at time.

With some hopes in your mind you followed the professor showing you most of the stuff and rooms.  
This place is definitely weird. Maybe the people who live in them also get weird? The professor is weird, you could say that.  
He described almost every invention that was lying around, but it was so boring that you didn’t listen. You even thought you’d fall asleep anytime soon, but you didn’t.  
The whole day passed by as he explained his world changing inventions. In your eyes it was trash from the beginning.

For your wonder you didn’t see any ghost at all, but there was a staircase that led down. You could hear them giggling and laughing from below, in order to raise your fear.  
You began shivering again and just wanted to reach your room, where you could think about all. 

Why did you apply for this job when you couldn’t even handle their laughing? The worst haven’t even started!

“Soooo… you know that you have to deal with ghosts?”, the professor asked curiously, making your nerves go worse.  
“I-I know, professor.”, you stuttered, because you couldn’t handle the nervousness.

“Calm down, youngster! I’ll show you your room and everything will turn out good, I promise!”, E. Gadd said still smiling in his crazy kind of way.

You followed him, still shivering, but calmed down a little.

“Ho ho! There you go! It’s getting late you should rest so your new job can start tomorrow.”, he advised as you got in your room.

“Thanks professor.”, you thanked him and he left you alone.

The room was a complete mess. You were not surprised although you wished for it so bad. So you started cleaning and sorting out your room.  
At the end you had a big heap of trash, a bed, a wardrobe and some other furniture in your room.  
You also had a backpack with you that you put next to your bed. Everything here was a bit old and dusty, but at this time you didn’t mind where to sleep. Although you were very hungry, you were so tired, exhausted and so on, that you cuddled in your bed and instantly fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Goooood Morning, Sleepyhead!”, the professor called with the highest motivation you’ve ever heard. You continued sleeping very annoyed.

E. Gadd threw you out of bed and taught you a lesson. You had fallen on the ground, grumbled and looked at him extremely annoyed. 

“Sorry, young feller! Work is staying ahead!”, he apologized and you sighed. 

“I’m coming professor…”, you yawned and stood up. You went to the bath and got ready for today. As you looked into the mirror you sighed again.

How are you going to survive this? The professor’s going to show you how to deal with ghosts, right? You should calm down. It won’t be that bad. 

You went out to look for the professor and you soon found him.

“Are you ready for your first meeting with ghosts, youngster?”, the professor asked curiously as ever. You just nodded, but were not sure about this. You started shivering and pressed your hand to a fist.

“Alrighty, let’s get started!”, E. Gadd called out and you went down the stairs, still shivering.

Fear started creeping up your neck and you began to feel uncomfortable again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and if you have any tips that I can improve my english make sure to put it in the comments! Speculating is welcomed in the comments! I'm not the best in english, but I try to get it as exciting as possible! ;D Thank you for reading!)


	2. Fear Controlling... You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaa!
> 
> I'm back with the second chapter! I'm sorry because of the lack of posting due to private stuff. But now I’m done and can’t wait to be more active!  
> I’ll be posting my story (hopefully) every 2 weeks. At least it’s my aim to do that. (If there’s writers block it’ll be monthly I guess…)
> 
> Have fun reading!

“Can’t you switch on the lights, professor?”, you asked shivering.

“I’m very sorry, youngster. If the ghosts get in contact with bright light they’ll instantly vanish and we won’t see any of them. Low light sources are appreciated.”, E. Gadd explained and took a flashlight with him.

You could barely see anything, but nonetheless made your way further. Your knees shook the whole time uncontrollably. Your nerves go worse and you didn’t want to do this anymore. It was just too scary! Although you had this little interest in ghosts, you couldn’t stand a chance against your fear.

As you came back into reality, you heard them giggling and laughing around you. That put even more pressure on you. Looking to the ground, you noticed something behind you. You turned around only to see… nothing.

“I don’t see any difference to that green plumber! Hehehe!”, someone or something giggled behind you. Laughter of the ghosts echoed through the room.

“STOP! YOU… YOU-“, you screamed angrily and were completely overwhelmed.

“Calm down, (Y/N)! They only want to provoke you. Don’t let them drive you mad.”, Prof. E. Gadd interrupted in order to calm you down. 

However, it didn’t work. You were still shivering and couldn’t control your feelings.

“Hihihihehe! Wonder what the king can do with such a scaredy cat!”, a ghost giggled. 

“She’ll be locked in a painting of course! Hehe!”, another answered.

Now you got interested. A king, who locks someone in a painting? What were they talking about? Did they have a ghost king or something like that?  
You had many unanswered questions, but you DID know, who could help you. It was the professor, of course. You’ll ask him after all that trouble.

“They’re just curious about you. Well. In their own kind of way I guess.”, the professor sighed and looked at you.

“Weeeeeell, Mister Professor… What was it again? I. Gitt? E. Bad? E. Shame?”, a spooky spirit giggled.

“It’s E. Gadd.”, your boss sighed. “They do that all the time.”

You stood there nodding and looked around again. Slowly getting used to the darkness, you could spot more.  
It was a long, big room, more like a hallway in comparison to all the other rooms in the lab. There were many containers. Curious as you were, you came closer to one and looked through the glass.

“BOO!!”, a small ghost, that appeared in front of you, yelled, making you jump in the air and falling on your butt. You screamed in fear and could barely stop yourself from fainting.

Almost every spirit was amused and laughing like there was no end.  
The professor gave you that compassionate look as you sat on the floor, staring to the ground shivering.  
Everyone could tell that you had the shock of your life.  
But you were just too curious about ghosts to give up. The professor liked that about you.

“Uuuuuuuuh… What’s your name, newby? Hihi!”, the little ghost asked, probably the only one not noticing your emotional pain.

You looked up to the spirit. It was giggling and enjoying your scared face. There were even more ghosts behind it. They all looked almost the same. Everyone of them was a white, floating ball with sturdy arms, a tail and of course their grinning face.  
Some of them had tools or stuff with them, others wore clothes and the rest didn’t have anything differently.  
The little ghost had a bush of brown hair and two colored eyes. The left one was pink the right one lime.

As you understood that they talked to you, you froze once again.  
“Y-You mean m-m-me?”, you stuttered, looking anywhere except at the floating orbs.

“Yeah YOU!”, another spirit called out rudely.

You wanted to reply, but stood there silent. Why? Fear. It was always fear. That was the only reason that came to your mind.  
Some spirits got annoyed, others angry. The situation was messed up again. You felt like the ghosts could be everywhere. Behind you? Appearing in front of you again? Thinking about it gave you the creeps.

“It’s (Y/N).”, E. Gadd helped you out of this sticky position and reached his goal in calming you down.

“Thank you, professor…”, you sighed in relief, able to speak again.

“I’m here to help you getting used to your new job, youngster! It’s no problem at all!”, the scientist grinned and you smiled.

The ghosts still giggled around you two, but the professor could finally explain your job to you.

“Well”, your boss started. “Your job isn’t to get frightened the whole time.”

“I guess you’re right.”, you agreed, still shivering.

“These ghosts are called Boos. They’re all captured in the tanks and it’s very important to KEEP them where they are! This means we need to check the contraptions to make sure that they aren’t damaged.”, the professor explained, while you were paying attention.

“Every day…?”, you asked while standing up.

“Every day.”, he nodded, you looking to your shoes.

“Okay then.”, you replied, sounding more like a squeaky mouse.

“Come on, young feller! Let’s head to work!”, E. Gadd called out and pulled you with him.

There were so many containers and you should check all of them? Oh dear. Much work was waiting ahead of you.  
As you made your way through the room, you spotted something that woke your interest again. It was a staircase that led down even further.  
From down there came a mysterious and shocking laugh, one so dark and scary like you have never heard before.

But the mocking laughter of the Boos pulled you back to reality.  
Silently you followed the professor.

“We’re starting here!”, E. Gadd grinned to you and threw a box full of tools over to you. You caught it, raising an eyebrow.

“Take a screwdriver and tighten up the screws! After that check the glass and the metal and if there is anything damaged, call me instantly!”, he clarified. “Over there is the storage room with all materials you need for repairing it.”, he pointed to a door.

“And take a flashlight with you or you won’t see anything.”, he snickered and got closer to one of the containers.

The professor knocked on the glass. Some Boos hissed, others smirked spitefully.

“This is a special glass and metal, which ghosts can’t pass through, but if there is a leak, we’ll be in danger.”, he explained dramatically as ever.

You nodded and didn’t even dare to take a look at the flying orbs. Although you knew they couldn’t get out of the tanks, you were still scared.

“This time I’ll help you, but then you should make it without me.”, E. Gadd spoke smiling to you. You smiled back, trying to look brave.

Both of you got to work. For your wonder the professor was slower than you, but also not as frightened as you were. Some rude Boos scared the heck out of you, causing you to scream in pain. You just couldn’t stand a chance against your fear.

At the last containment you fell to the ground once again, Boos cackling all over the place. A ghost frightened you of course. He had scars all over his eyes and a red scarf, hiding a belt underneath. There was something else too, but you weren’t able to identify it. Maybe a… weapon?! No, that was impossible.

This time the laughter was much more painful. You held your head as you screamed in dread again.

“What a LOSER!”, the voice seemed to be everywhere now and the Boos were losing it. Your head was nearly exploding and you were shaking the whole time.

It was like the fear was controlling you… Your nerves only got worse.

“PLEASE STOP!!”, you started crying as you sat on the floor.

You pulled yourself together and ran up the stairs to your room, locking it and making sure that you were alone.  
You sat on your bed crying. 

“If I had never applied to this job, I wouldn’t have to go through this hell!”, you sniffed.

It was a rough day for you. The professor decided to leave you to yourself and continued working alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Comments are appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading ;D


	3. Controlling Your Fear

Sunken in thoughts you cried and there was no end in sight.

“They’re mocking me!”, you yelled, hating every second in which you imagined the ghosts laughing and cackling about you, telling you that you were shaking like jelly and a walking disaster.

“Loser they said…”, you sniffed. “Maybe I AM one!”, you clenched your hands to a fist.

“But I won’t let this come over me! I’ll go down there again and show them, who the real loser is!”

You felt brave again and stood up. You shivered the whole time, but had the courage to look forwards.

 

Although fear will chase you, never turn around. Keep walking. That’s how life’s going.

Keep walking. Never turn around.

 

“Youngster?”, you heard your boss knocking on the door.

“Uhm yeah? What is it, professor?”, you asked curiously, still sniffing.

“I thought you might wanna eat something, young feller.”

“I’m coming!”, you called back and unlocked the door. E. Gadd was smiling at you. 

He had this look on his face which was saying ‘Do you want to die from starvation or come with me?’

Rolling your eyes, you followed the scientist into the little kitchen.

You thought about the questions you wanted to ask the hyperactive scientist.

After both of you had eaten something, you stared at E. Gadd and just had to ask about the mysterious laughter downstairs. Why were you always so inquisitive?

“Uhm professor?”, you started and got his attention.

“When we worked downstairs, there was another staircase that led down even further. Can you tell me what’s there, please?”, you asked in a friendly way.

“Well… I’m very sorry, youngster. I can’t tell you.”, your boss apologized.

“But why?! I wanna know! There was someone laughing!”, you replied, trying hard to convince him.

“Because it’s too risky for you!”, the professor advised, concerned about you. “Don’t ever listen to the Boos and the mysterious laughter! It just gets you in danger. I promise I’ll go down there and make sure that you never hear his laughter again. But please stay away from him.”

Although you were very disappointed, you nodded and didn’t even dare to think about it anymore.

Maybe the professor was right. This is none of your business.

However there was something you couldn’t fade out.

The “He” E. Gadd talked about was none other than the ghostking himself, if the Boos had told you the truth.

You had some hopes that you would meet him someday soon.

\-----------------------------

Days passed… 

…while you got used to your job and of course the Boos.

Although you have had many difficult problems, you were pushing yourself through all these horrible and scary moments.

Sometimes you would run upstairs in order to block out the mocking laughter from the amused Boos.

You cried a lot, but the professor was always there when you needed him. He cared for you and saw something special in you.

One day a Boo made you angry as always you could say. Well… but this time it was different. 

You had the courage to look in its eyes. 

The ghost was surprised before shielding its face with its white little arms, while becoming almost invisible. The other shy specters around you did the same.

The first glance in their eyes was the very first time you felt brave near them.

Every day you learned something new about the Boos.   
They didn’t really want to talk with you, but you made a good job in not making them laugh the whole time.

Besides, you also learned by experience that Boos show submittance, when they break eye contact. 

It worked with every Boo if you could handle staring it down until they broke eye contact. They couldn’t hold it that long, but some were really tough.

One of them was a Boo named Boolt. He didn’t talk and giggle much in comparison to the others. More like the cold type. Boolt was also the one who caused you to run to your room several times and block out everything. 

He was the Boo with the scars.

There were also other shy specters which scared you, but he did the best.

Well… you also met some friendly Boos. Although they did scare you at first, you got along with their personality, but the other higher standing Boos were interrupting a dialog between you and some Boos.

Their reason was always the same. 

“The king doesn’t want to see you get along with those filthy humans.”

Some Boos were cackling as the ghost who talked with you stared to the ground.

“You know he hates them, Boolinda.”, Boolt grumbled to the female Boo, who’s got a lipstick on.

Boolinda nodded. 

“I know his majesty long enough to know what he hates. But I’ll do it anyway.”

“They’re all bad!”, the Boo with the scars tried hard not to swear.

“I don’t think so, Boolt… Change my mind!”, Boolinda smiled and flew away from the others.

So you never got a chance to make some ghostly friends.

However there was another puffball who enjoyed talking to you. The little one with the two-colored eyes. You found out that his name was Adoraboo and he was a real sweetheart.

He never understood when something was meant seriously and always looked so happy flying around.

The Boos were childish all the time, but Adoraboo was the real child. Boolinda did a great job looking after him, while the others enjoyed his company when he did something cute and funny at the same time, like scaring humans and such.

While doing your job it was easy to listen to some dialogs between the Boos. Most of the time you heard the trapped Boos cackling and giggling, making the worst jokes you’ve ever heard.

Others talked about you or their king,

and to your surprise sometimes they provoked themselves. Boolt and Boolinda argued sometimes, but Boolinda was never in the mood to fight so she ignored Boolt and all the Boos that were taunting her.

She was the only one saying, that she didn’t think humans are that bad even if their king hates them.

Well… you liked her and wanted to talk with her. She was your chance to become friends with the Boos.

But… how? How should you do that?

You were sitting on the ground when you suddenly heard a voice in your head.

You let all those thoughts pass by and looked up to see E. Gadd smiling brightly at you and holding a flashlight.

Some Boos snickered around you as you had that really dumb look on your face.

“Ho ho! Whatcha doing, youngster?”, your boss grinned.

“Your scaredy cat being a lazy assistant!”, a flying orb interrupted. The laughter of the Boos echoed through the whole storey.

“Stop mocking me!”, you required and held your head in order to block out their cackling as always.

 

Keep walking. Never turn around.

 

“Come up with me, young feller. Today they’re as silly as they could be.”, the professor held out his hand. You grabbed it and he helped you to stand up. You thanked the scientist.

The Boos couldn’t calm down and stared at both of you.

“Awww… What a bunch of adorable losers.”, one grinned, causing the others to fall for another round of ‘laughing to death’. (They’re already dead, but who cares. (Can someone be dead dead????))

You shivered again as you walked upstairs, following your boss.

“Boos can be exhausting… I know… don’t let them get through to you. They’re using those childish jokes and games to drive you mad.”, E. Gadd explained for the hundredth time.

 

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

“Can you have a look who’s outside, please?”, the scientist asked .

You nodded as you went to the door and opened it.

There stood a red man, looking brave, and a green man, shaking allover. Both wore brown shoes, white gloves, a red or green shirt and above it a blue overall. The brave one had a red cap with a ‘M’ on it and the other wore a green cap with a ‘L’.

“Hello! Is the professor here?”, the red one asked politely.

You were surprised that the professor actually had guests. You thought that you were the only friend E. Gadd had.

They both looked like plumbers.

…

Wait… plumbers!? You could remember something the Boos told you about one. You looked to the green one, who was shivering all the time.

He was the one the shy specters where laughing about, but deep inside you could sense abhorrence from the Boos. They absolutely hated him. Why? You didn’t know.

But you noticed that they were staring at you.

“Uhm sure. You can come in.”, you said, going inside, the two following you.

“And who are you? I thought the professor didn’t have friends except me?”, you asked.

“You never heard from us? We are the Mario Bros. My name’s Mario and this is my bro Luigi. Nice to meet a friend of the professor.”, he shook your hand. Luigi smiled and kept distance.

“Nice to meet you too.”, you looked in their eyes, especially Luigis.

“Ho ho! Found some new friends, youngster?”, your boss jumped around happily.

You nodded.

“This is my new assistant (Y/N)!”, E. Gadd grinned almost too proud. “Come in! Come in!”

As you arrived in the little kitchen you all sat down.

While talking with the brothers time passed and you had some last questions in your mind.

“So the Boos seem to hate you, Luigi. What happened between you and them? Nobody wants to tell me!”, you grumbled insulted.

Luigi tugged nervously at his mustache under his big nose.

“Well there’s a reason, young (Y/N).”, E. Gadd replied and Luigi started shaking again.

“I-I-I-I d-d-don’t w-w-want t-to t-t-t-talk a-about t-t-this.”, the green plumber stuttered, his older brother hugging him.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have asked.”, you squeaked like a little mouse and fled downstairs to the Boos.

Maybe they made your feelings worse, but you didn't care right now. You sighed and heard the cackling of trapped Boos in the distance.

“Hey guys…”, you whispered dejectedly, not expecting a reply.

No answer as usual.

You wandered around in the darkness and sighed again.

You felt bad for asking. Why did you have to be so curious all the time?! Your thoughts just made it even harder to get along with your decisions in the past.

…

What was that? Did you hear something?

…!

Your mind was playing you a big joke, right? Were you already insane? 

Y-…!

No. It was there. You could hear a voice loud and clear.

You!

You froze instantly. When you listened to the Boos, you heard that laughter sometimes. It was THAT voice… the dark and mysterious one, which gave you some cold creeps.

Come…

Oh dear. The voice called for you!

Come… Here…

What should you do!? You panicked. Fear creeped up your neck.

You’re looking for me… right…?

Wait what?! YOU were looking for… IT?! You couldn’t find the right words for the mysterious voice. Who was that?

“Who are you? Where are you?”, you whispered shyly.

“Come… and find out…”, the voice could be heard from downstairs.

You looked around confused, took a flashlight and sneaked to the stairs.

You being… well… yourself, had to pay attention to what you shouldn’t have to pay attention to!

Hopefully E. Gadd wouldn’t find out. You had no permission to go further into the lab, but the mysterious something let you no choice.

 

Keep walking. Never turn around.

 

Slowly you made your way down… deeper and deeper into the complex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me far too long to finally post it here. I'm very sorry that you had to wait so long. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I hope I can publish the next chapter soon. Comments are appreciated!


	4. The Awakening

You continued sneaking downstairs shivering.

The only thing you had with you was that flashlight. You could barely see anything, but got closer. The creeks of the stairs made it horrible.

“Come… Come to me… you want to… you want it… you want to find me…”, abruptly you turned around, but there was nothing. Only that light from the flashlight of yours shimmering in the darkness. Carefully you continued sneaking downstairs. 

You made it. This storey was probably the deepest one.

You stopped and looked around, shining with your flashlight everywhere you wanted to look.

There stood a much larger container than the regular ones, where the Boos were imprisoned, almost as big as a normal room. You walked closer and froze instantly.

“Oh look who’s finally here…”, the mysterious being raised its extremely perishing voice. “I was expecting you.”

This creature… or whatever you should call it is definitely the spookiest of its kind… one taunting after another. You were sure that it was the one you were looking for. Or was he looking for you?

However, no matter what, one fact was undeniable: 

It was him. 

The King himself! A GHOSTking!

You felt as your knees were getting squashy as pudding and shaking uncontrollably. Fear. Again…

Was your experience with the Boos all for nothing? Because you couldn’t control your fear at all. You haven’t even SEEN him! 

Well… You had to say something. Something brave.

“W-Who a-are you?”, you squeaked shyly almost unable for him to understand. Well… not so brave after all…

“Was that something? I heard nothing… I’m very sorry~ Can my imagination repeat that?”, the undead creature grinned haughty although he understood you. He was just mocking you.

To your surprise you could say it again. “W-Who are y-you?”, you stuttered shivering. 

No response.

No response?

You looked through the glasses into the large container. It was almost looking like a chamber. There was a royal, dark red double bed, a nice black piano and some other decent furniture. Above, in the middle of the “container-room”, you could spot a golden chandelier, the candles burning purple.

Truly an eye-catcher to hold a ghostking captive.

Well… there was another ‘thing’ that was very interesting to look at. Black sheets were covering some kind of… frame. A picture you could say.

However, you were determined to find his majesty. Hopefully you could spot the undead ruler in the dark, but… you didn’t.

“You look ridiculous spinning around trying to find me. You’ll only find me if I WANT to be found...”, it cackled snooty.

You stared at those black sheets again. It seemed like the creepy voice came from there.

“I-I… uhm I m-mean… do y-you w-w-want to b-be f-f-found?”, you asked shyly.

“Well… find out foolish mortal…”, he replied snickering “If you want to see ME then you’ll have to find MY crown… that dump scientist locked it away somewhere. Last time he held it captive in his bedroom. You may look there for a golden purple jeweled crown bursting with power.   
I need it… and if you bring it down here we’ll definitely have some fun together…”

You thought for a moment. He’s definitely very dangerous and you don’t want to meet him when he’s out of that containment… but you wanted to see him so badly! You didn’t even know how he looks… It couldn’t be so dramatic if you brought the crown down here… right? He can’t even use it when he’s captured. You would have to be very careful.

Decisions have been made. You’ll go searching for that crown.

“I-I see what I c-can do.”, you nodded confident, but you were also scared from him.

“Excellent! Now go and don’t you dare return without my crown! Oh and don’t tell the professor about our little meeting~ we don’t want him to bother us…”, with those final words his voice got shut down and silence filled the room.

Was that right what you did? Should you tell your boss?

NO! You decided to bring the undead king that thing back that was once his.

Let’s go.

You made your way up again and it seemed like E. Gadd was saying goodbye to Mario and Luigi. You went along the hallway and accidently looked back to the front entrance. The professor and Mario stood there turning their backs to you, but Luigi noticed you. He looked at you for some seconds and you did the same. As you quit your stare, Luigi did the same. Very uncomfortable. 

Passing the hallway, you looked for E. Gadds bedroom and found it. You watched out, that no one sees you entering. Slowly opening the door, you peaked inside the room. A bed, some furniture and the professor’s odd inventions and devices. Nothing really special. 

He must have hidden the crown somewhere…

You stepped inside and searched for secrets. Not much you could find. Inventions… devices… and more devices…

“Ugh… there’s nothing here…”, you sat on his bed as you recognised something. 

Under his bed!! You got up and looked there and in fact, something was there. It was like that thing in the kings chamber, covered by black sheets. You pulled it out and saw that it was another device holding something captive. Of course, it was the undead monarchs crown.

Oh please no. You were more annoyed than shocked as you saw… a keyhole. Why did you always have to do such complicated jobs! Well… let’s look for a key somewhere!

Again, you searched for a place where you suspected a key for a device holding the crown of a powerful undead king captive. How wonderful.

Where could he hide it? Hmm… Don’t think don’t think! The professor would never think when he’s hiding something!

No. The pillow… He would never… Ugh… 

As you looked under his pillow, you saw the key waiting for someone to be found.

Nevermind. Let’s get back to work. You opened the device and took out the crown with the purple jewel on top of it. You had to admit that it was truly a masterpiece. Amazing. Well. It’s a king’s signature. It has to be incredible. 

You placed everything there were it belongs. The key under the pillow and the device covered by black sheets under his bed.

Was everything where it was before? Hopefully… or you would get caught by E. Gadd.

However, there was another problem. How the hell could you get that big crown down without meeting your boss.

“Hide it behind your back.”, you were thinking out loud and snickered.

Just try and don’t think about it for too long or you’ll be caught right here.

So you did. 

You sneaked down the lab, watching out for E. Gadd. Every moment he could come from the front or from behind your back. You had to move quickly. Quicker than the professor.

You made it to the first staircase that led down.

“Oh shoot!”, you whispered, but instantly hold your mouth shut. The Boos! You completely forgot about them. If you go down there, they’ll reveal where you are! Your boss will probably be looking for you.

Well… there was no other way. You had no other choice.  
Quickly you made your way down. Without a flashlight or something. You had the crown. It was glowing enough.

There you go. You waited for the familiar cackles to reveal your position.

Nothing. Why didn’t they laugh!? You looked at all the Boos captured in the containers. They only stared at you, but didn’t say anything. But… Why? Well, they didn’t stare at you… more like… the king’s crown.

“H-His majesty wants something from little (Y/N)?!”, a Boo whispered shocked.

“Be quiet! Our king knows what he’s doing. If he has plans then we’re not going to destroy them! His majesty would be so mad with us!”, Boolt grumbled back and every Boo was listening. Nobody talked.

Without standing there like a tree, you reached the other staircase that led down to the undead monarch.

It was plausible, that the king had a plan and it sure was plausible that no Boo wanted to anger their king. Just be careful and look out. Don’t forget. Very important.

You went down again and reached the bottom of the lab. Your feet began shaking again. Always that dumb fear! Can’t it go… away?

Keep walking. Never turn around.

You took a deep breath.

“I-I’m here!”, you called out. “And I… I have y-your c-crown!”

“Ah there you are. I was sure that you can make it… I hope my Boos didn’t make it complicated, right?”, he asked to make sure his servants didn’t bother you and his plans of course.

“N-No n-no. T-They’re very l-loyal to y-you, your m-majesty…”, you managed to spit the words out.

“Ah very good. I mean both things. That you treat me like a king AND that my servants didn’t make it more complicated than it already was. Well done, what was your name again? (Y/N) right?”, he raised his ominous voice again.

You only nodded and held your tongue silent. Then you looked at the crown.

You just stood there like always. Nobody talked. You only waited for the king to give you the next orders. Wait. Orders?! It’s not like you were one of his minions, but you did follow his words.

Something was off… and the bad thing was that you wanted to know what was off!

Finally he raised his voice again. It was torture for you to not go wild in a dark, quiet and scary room.

“Listen little mortal… if you want to see me… then take the crown… and put it on your head.”

WHAT?! You couldn’t belief it. YOU, only a human assistant, should wear HIS crown?!? That surprised you even more. First, he wanted to bring his crown down here and then you should WEAR it? You were SHOCKED. Why did he allow you to wear his crown? Very mysterious…

“Well… take the crown… and put it on NOW. Put it on your head. Put it on your head! PUT IT ON YOUR HEAD! PUT IT ON!”, he demanded while getting louder every word.

No No No No No… this is not going to end well. You just… couldn’t… It was like you betrayed the professor completely…  
And… it was like you had a new king to follow.

UGH! Why was this so har-.

! ! !

Finally you noticed that you shouldn’t have listened. You should have listened to the professor saying he was dangerous! Now… it was too late. 

A purple energy was controlling your hands and managed to put the crown on top of your head.

You felt a bit dizzy and tired as you wore his crown. Why did you feel like you could fall into an endless sleep? That where your thoughts until you noticed something. 

The crown was draining all your energy. The ghostking was draining all your energy! 

…and the king… he… laughed. The whole time!

“BLEAHAHAHA!! TAKE THE CROWN! TAKE THE CROWN!! Or more like… TAKE THAT STUPID SCIENTIST DOWN!! AHAAAHAHAAAAA!!!”

You tried to free you from the crown, but it was no use. The crown held itself right where you placed it. On top of your head. You were so reckless… How could you even let that happen?! You screamed and pleaded for mercy, but no one was going to help you.

“Mortals are soooo incompetent… foolish… stupid… dumb… ignorant… they always agree to play my games… and I truly appreciate their way of playing~”

You fell to your knees and hold your head. Headache was disturbing your mind. THE voice was calling you. “Come young human… sleep sleep as long as I need you to.”, it commanded and you had to listen. The crown forced you to.

But it was only your mind that was falling asleep. Your body however… was abounding with power. You didn’t even recognize that your eyes glowed purple.

Now HE was controlling your body. You were only a tool in his plans. A worthless mortal… like the ghostking would say it.

Although your mind was fooled and asleep, you were forced to listen to his words and think about them. Get even more scared, what he planned with you.

“Now watch what I can do with such an untouched body. It’ll truly be… satisfying…”, he cackled in an evil way.

A purple mist was devouring you… and the kind of frame that was under the black sheets… they… shook. Heavily! W-What was happening here?! What did you do?! It was a big mistake to listen to his orders. You should have listened to the professor! The only one you could trust! You betrayed him and now it was too late to fix it. You just watched the undead monarch laughing, unable to move or to speak.

“Ha ha ha… I’M FREE!!

FINALLY… FREEDOM!!!

IT’S TIME TO TAKE MY RIGHTFUL PLACE AS THE SUPREME RULER OF YOUR WORLD!!! AND NO ONE NOT EVEN THAT GREEN PLUMBER CAN STOP ME!!!

BLEHAHAHAHA!!!!”, he laughed ominous in his spooky kind of way and like always: far too dramatic.

Suddenly the black sheets revealed what it was hiding underneath. Probably due to magic??

And oh dear were you SHOCKED. In front of you, inside the well secured chamber was flying a painting. A KINGS PAINTING you could say. 

The oh-so-powerful king was imprisoned in a painting! But… he could still move inside the painting. However he laughed the whole time.

The frame was still floating in the air as unexpectedly the painting began to glow purple and a dark shadow was crawling out of the picture.

“AHAAAHAHAAAAA!!! NO ONE WILL STOP ME!!!”, he yelled with everything rumbling. The whole lab. Where’s E. Gadd when you need him!?

The professor was late… and now it was too late.

Right in front of your eyes appeared the ghostking himself. 

How BIG he was! He was twice… third as big as a normal Boo! Impressive! The typical design of a Boo could have also been recognized. A white, floating orb with two nubs, a tail and of course that smirking face. The king however had special features. His crown to mention one, which was still on top of your head. He also had a slimy, long, blue tongue instead of a red one. Those incredible teeth were truly a show to look at. Could they bite a head off? You didn’t want to think about it. Ugh… very ugly. That wasn’t the only thing you noticed. He also had a kind of shadow around his eyes. Looked very dangerous and ominous, perfectly matching those purple glowing eyes.

The undead ruler was finally free again… well free from his painting. Not from the containment that also held him captive.

“Come young human! FREE your new MASTER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! LM3 I'm coming!!


	5. The Desiring Truth

“Come on, young one! Free me! Defeat that annoying scientist and get the keys from him!”, the evil ghostly monarch orders and you can’t help yourself, but to follow. After all he took over your body and tortured you, saying that you’re stupid, foolish and… reckless.

Well… he’s right. He’s so d--n right.

You don’t even go two steps until the professor arrives. And oh god… he’s shocked. Really shocked. You haven’t EVER seen this drastic expression in his face. Well yours was probably even worse.

Your boss also has some kind of device wearing on his back. Wait.

This is a joke right? A vacuum cleaner!?

He wants to stop an incredibly powerful GHOSTKING with a VACUUM CLEANER???

That is shocking for you!

You can only watch as he destroys all that you care for. Now you notice what a good life you have. You have a job… You have the professor… You have a good friend at home… what else do you need to be happy?

A ghostking who destroys all of that?

You have to do something! Something that may safe your life and the professor! But… how?! The crowned Boo wouldn’t suddenly let go of you.

 

Keep walking. Never turn around.

 

Just don’t give up! That is all you need! Don’t let your mind sleep! 

Wake up.

Wake up!

WAKE UP!

“(Y/N)!! Can you hear me?! You have to fight against him! Don’t give up, (Y/N)!”, you can hear the professor encouraging you.

Your boss. HE is right! Not the undead monarch! You can do it! You can defeat him! You can save all you love!

“Get OUT! GO AWAY!!”, you manage to scream.

“NO! You have to listen to MY orders! Get the key and free me NOW!”, he grumbles his eyes glowing full of rage.

“Never!”, you answer confidently and you slowly win the control of your body back.

“STOP REBELLING! FREE ME!! FREE YOUR MASTER!!!”, he yells angrily.

The purple dust around you begins to summon and you feel… pain. Pain that grows. More and more pain until you fall on your knees.

Listen to me… Listen to me mortal…

Follow my orders… follow my strength… follow my power… I will help you gain that what you desire… your wishes… your only and true wishes. I know them now that you are under my control… But you have to stay under my control if you want to let those wishes come true…

I know what you want. Trust me. Trust me for the rest of your useless life… and join me. Join my side. Join us ghosts.

“N-No!”, you stutter. “I don’t want to! I want to stay right here and live my life how I want it to be!”

You have tears in your eyes, still shaking.

“I-I… I don’t want… I don’t want to let others control my life.”

Suddenly all the purple dust, pain, power and energy is gone. 

The professor used his chance and knocked the crown off of your head and locked it back into one of his special devices.

You actually feel weak, but on the other hand strong. All the power you could have earned from the ghostking is out of sight. But you earned so much self-esteem! 

You smile.

You couldn’t be happier. Really. Everything turned out well after you made such a fatal mistake.

However… there is a new challenge: How can you explain this incident to your boss?

It is your mistake after all and you know it.

You look at the professor, your eyes full of regret, but also a small touch of happiness. 

“Are you alright, (Y/N)?”, is the first question E. Gadd asks. You can see that he is worried as hell.

“Yeah… I-I’m so sorry, professor… I-I shouldn’t have…-“

“You don’t have to apologize, (Y/N). He’s a brute force who can easily influence your thoughts and movement. Next time please tell me when you don’t feel well or he wants something from you. Be even more careful, young feller! I have known his majesty longer than you do. Please watch out. He definitely is dangerous. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”, the scientist explains and springs to you.

“Oh what a heartwarming discussion~”, the King grins to both of you, but is still furious because his genius plan failed. You can see the anger in his eyes.  
“Can’t you get me out of here so I can join your party?”

“If you got out, it would be our last party!”, you grumble.

The undead monarch snickers, amused about your wrath.  
“Well… we could have so much fun!

Together…”

He laughs haughtily.

You don’t even want to reply anymore.

This king… he’s so…obsessed… Why… is he doing all of this? It’s odd.

“I think we should go now, youngster.”, your boss interrupts your thoughts, still concerned.

You nod and follow E. Gadd upstairs.

“See you soon, young mortal~!”, the spirit cackles. “And don’t forget the key to free me!”

You look behind you and open your mouth again.  
“You’ll never get out of there.”

“We will see… We will see.”, the king whispers, still grinning at you.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Stop apologizing to me, young feller! It’s not your fault at all! The crown is back in my room and no one will ever use it again.”, E Gadd still tries to calm you down.

Both of you sit in the kitchen yet again. You are surrounded by a lot of hankies, because you are crying and sniffing the whole time.

“B-But i-i-it IS my f-fault!”, you shivered, dropping another tear. “I should have listened! You were so right…”, you take another cookie from the bowl which your boss placed next to you.

You take a deep breath and a big bite.

The scientist smiles at you brightly.

“How can you just be so happy after all? *chomp chomp* I mean… I could have hurt you… or freed the king.”, you speak while eating.

“Everyone makes mistakes, youngster. If you didn’t do something wrong you would never be able to learn from the consequences that come with a mistake.”, is the only thing E. Gadd says.

“I just don’t understand you, professor…”, you sigh, snuffing into the handkerchief.

You take another cookie.

“They’re really good. *chomb chomb*”, you can finally smile again. “*gulp* I didn’t know you can bake this good.”

“Ho-hoho, (Y/N)! I’m very flattered, but do you really think I can bake THIS good? You should know my skills in the kitchen…”, your boss grins.

“You mean like last time, you blowed up the whole kitchen, because you wanted to make a CAKE?”, you break out into laughter.

“Oh well… That wasn’t my fault! There was this evil oven and…”, the scientist tries to explain.

“Yeah, professor. I know this story! I had to clean up the whole mess!!”, you literally can’t get angry at him.

“OOOooooh! I remember! THIS mess! That was a bunch of scrubbing…”, he has that look on his face: ‘Wasn’t meeee!’

You looked back at the cookies. “Who made them then?”, you asked.

“Mario and Luigi brought them with them. I had some left and thought it was a good time to cheer you up a little.”, he smiles very happily.

“Hmm… Mario… and Luigi… Can you at least tell me now what happened between the ghosts and them?”, you questioned again.

“You met the king, so why should I remain silent about all of this. It just makes it worse. Okay, young feller. Are you ready to listen to my words?”, E. Gadd decides seriously.

“I’m ready.”, you answer nodding.

“Let me tell you this… some years ago I met Luigi, but not under good conditions. Luigi won a Mansion in a contest which turned out to be haunted. First Mario came to this mansion and was captured inside a painting by the ghostking…”, E. Gadd sighs.

“What?! That’s terrible!”, you call out.

“Yes… and his brother Luigi had to deal with all the ghosts and Boos. He managed to save Mario and capture such an evil king! However… that wasn’t the last time Luigi had to fight him… The king of the Boos broke the Dark Moon and Luigi had to master a challenge again…

Now you know why I wanted you to stay away from the undead monarch and why Luigi and Mario are so sensitive about this whole story.

The king wanted revenge. He still wants. 

He isn’t captured in that portrait anymore and it’ll be hard to turn him back into one. I’ll let him free from the painting I guess... That means someone needs to check his containment every day.”, the professor explains in a serious voice.

“That someone is me.”, you call out, looking into the scientist’s eyes.

“That’s right, (Y/N). However I’ll still come with you most of the time and of course the first days. Just… to make sure nothing goes wrong.”, your boss nods.

You smile at him.

“This time I’ll do my job right, professor.”, you said confident.

“I promise.”


	6. Teach You What Fear Means

“Oh professor! I have another question.”, you interrupt.

“Of course, of course. What is it, young feller?”, he asks curiously.

“Well… when the ghostking controlled my body… you came in with a vacuum cleaner. Why the h—k a vacuum cleaner?! Didn’t you find something more fitting?!”, you can’t understand his actions.

“That’s not just ANY vacuum cleaner, youngster! This is the new Poltergust G-00! A brand new device for capturing all kinds of ghosts!”, E. Gadd declares proudly. “Although I’m a little too old for the ghost hunt, maybe I can teach you how to catch them!”

You stand there and just stare at him. It was kinda childish that it was a vacuum cleaner, but you have a big interest in learning some ghost hunting skills.

“I’m in, professor.”, you grin.

“Ho ho! Perfect!”, your boss jumps around like a little child. Well… it was still E. Gadd. 

You snicker.

“But before we start with your training…”, the professor grins and turns to you. “Want to see his majesty again?”

“Not really.”, you looked away. “But I’m sure that I have no choice, so… 

let’s go.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Equipment for the containment? Check.  
Flashlight? Check.  
Poltergust G-00? Wait where is it?! Oh, you have it, professor…  
Poltergust G-00? Check.

We have everything we need, professor.”, you nod and smile at your boss.

“Fear’s also a ‘Check’!”, a Boo cackles, causing the others to join. 

“Stop laughing, you marshmallows!”, you hiss.

You only get furious looks. “Wanna start a fight, huh? YOU’LL LOSE!”, another white orb provokes you.

Before you can reply anything, your boss lays a hand on your shoulder.

“Calm down, youngster… You’re doing what the Boos want. It’s a big game for them. If you play with them, you’ll go down. They’re champions in psycho games.”, E. Gadd sighs.

“They have no right mocking me.”, you grumble, much more aggressive since the incident with their king.

“It’s enough. Let’s keep going.”, Elvin shakes his head.

You two make your way down until you arrive in the deepest storey.

Again.

It’s extremely cold and dark like last time you were here. You look at the kings containment.

Again.

“Let us check his containment first, youngster.”, E. Gadd decides and you take a screwdriver with you.

“On it.”, you reply nodding.

You and the professor check his prison very strictly. While doing so the room is completely flooded with silence. Only some tool-sounds can be heard every now and then.

It doesn’t take you long until both of you are finished.

You stand up and look through the glass.

“Show yourself!”, you require and feel brave when E. Gadd is near you. You don’t even shiver. You stand there like a proud young human. Even fear can’t get through your strong shield.

…

No response.

You give the professor a confused look.

“Why isn’t he appearing?”, you asked.

“Maybe he’s not in the mood for talking.”, Elvin sighs

“Or… he wants you… 

alone.”

…

You think about that for a moment. Maybe… the professor’s right.

“Please let us alone for a moment.”, you require and look at E. Gadd seriously.

“Are you sure you-“

“Yes.”, you interrupt him. “If you stay with me, he won’t talk. The containment is checked. I can do the talking on my own.”

“Fine.”, your boss sighs. “But be careful. Call me instantly if he wants something from you or if you have a problem.”

“Okay.”, you reply whispering.

E. Gadd nods smiling and leaves the storey.

As the scientist left you the fear slowly creeps up your neck again. You start shivering. The shivering turns into a shaking. The flashlight in your hand is the only warm thing in this room. Everything else feels so cold. Like ice.

Now it is you and him. Alone.

Will he show himself…?

“Oh please stop shaking. You look like you are going to collapse in fear and if you collapse I’ll be bored.”, the king suddenly raised his voice.

You look at his containment. Terrified. Your face is getting pale.

In front of you appear two familiar purple eyes that are glaring at you. The ghostking was one breath away, only the glass between you and him separates you two.

You stare into his perfect glowing purple eyes. They are truly… amazing… wonderful… and that perfectly matching shadow around his eyes. That dark blue tongue…

You can’t stop looking at him.

Ugh! Stop those thoughts! You are still influenced by his actions. That’s the only reason why you are thinking like that.

…

Right?

“You look a little pale, young human… Now what do you want to ask me~ I’m willing to answer if you can control yourself.”, he laughs haughtily.

You can’t even manage to speak one word.

Silence…

Until the king speaks again: “Still scared aren’t you?”

He grins.

“Well~ you should leave now. You don’t want to bother a king, right?”, he turns his back on you.

…

“Why…”, you grumble.

Surprised he turns to you again.

“Why am I so scared?! I-I thought I would overcome my fear! I-I-I mean I did overcome it while talking to normal Boos, b-b-but here I… I just can’t stand a chance against it…”, you sniffed, looking to the ground helplessly.

The undead monarch let out a small cackle.

“You have no idea what fear even means. 

You’re only a brainless mortal like every other human… especially that professor of yours and those annoying plumbers!”, his voice went from an amused tone to one full of vicious.

“I, the great KING among BOOS and MASTER of ILLUSIONS will teach you what FEAR really means!”, his laughter echoes through the whole storey, making you freeze once again.

“You little mortal can call me KING BOO! The destroyer of a happy life… 

darkness himself!

Don’t be afraid… be TERRYFIED!”, he yells through the halls.

You can’t move and just stand there. The shaking is drowning your power. You bite your lip and try hard not to scream in dread.

You try, but fail.

“Your scream is truly delightful… I haven’t heard one, so pleading for help, like yours for years…”, he snickers. “I can’t wait for more~”

“BOO!”, he yells again, causing you to jump into the air and fall to the ground. You sit there frightened.

“Oooooh~”, the king cackles arrogantly. “Did I… scare you?”

You stay silent.

“Yes I did… It was a pleasure to teach you, silly mortal. Do you understand now? It’s not just controlling your physical movements… You also have to know your thoughts. If you don’t clear your mind, you’ll never overcome your fear. Never.

Well… Amusing for me to see how you deal with it. It’s me who puts the incredible fear in you and it should stay like that.

I mean I wouldn’t have such fun anymore, staring at you how you suffer…”

You gulp and pull all your courage together.

“B-But why?! W-Why are you doing this?”, you ask frightened.

He laughed again and then his expression turned to stone. Cold as ice.

“You even DARE to ask me why?! PATHETIC!! I have been floating here in Elvin’s container ever since he locked me up a VERY LONG time ago and you expect me to play all nice?!

I’m the prisoner. Not you!

You have no idea what I’ve GONE THROUGH!!!! You don’t know what it feels like to be caught in a painting and know that it could last for all eternity!! A painful experience to understand what I’m locked in.”, King Boo ends in a flamming rage, yelling through the laboratory. 

“I should ask you why you’re not freeing me!! You were so close last time!!! One breath away! ONE BREATH… and still… you refused to serve me!”

He can’t calm his hot temper down. Not even a little.

All Boos, even Gadd are scared or rather worried by the ear-breaking tones the Master of Illusions is able to reach. 

You close your eyes panicking and you hold your hands covering your ears.

 

Keep walking. Never turn around

 

“PAIN!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?! LOOK INTO MY EYES WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU,   
YOU…   
You…   
Ignorant… little… human.”, his temper suddenly goes back to normal and he looks away.

“Don’t ever speak to me again, if you ask me dumb questions or waste my time.”, the ghostly monarch grumbles.

You shiver with water in your eyes, still sitting on the ground.

“…

E-Excuse me, K-K-King Boo… I-I-I j-just….-“, you wanted to apologize, because you felt bad for him.

Why did you do so? Although he’s an evil monster who had almost taken over your life, you can’t stop being concerned and have pity.  
How does being locked in a painting for all eternity feel like? Or a container? A cage. A prison. You would be as angry as he was a moment ago.

“SILENCE!! LEAVE!”, he demands instantly, interrupting your words.

You gulp again and slowly stand up, making you on your way upstairs.

“I-I’ll c-come back”


End file.
